Old Love Is Never Lost
by Twilighter27
Summary: ** -Sequel- up for adoption ** An old friend of Edward's resurfaces. How does Bella respond? Rated T for violence, just in case.
1. Prologue

Old Love is Never Lost  
A Twilight FanFiction by Beth H

Prologue

I leaned in to kiss Ruby's cold cheek as we approached her doorstep, but she pulled away.

"Edward, please," she said regretfully, "Don't."

"Why not?" I asked, confused, "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"I told you already. I'm not your girlfriend. That was just . . . a _friendly_ date."

Anger and hurt bubbled up inside me. Why couldn't she just say she was my girlfriend? Didn't she like me? I was offended.

"Well," I tried to stop the lump in my throat from affecting my voice, but it was no use. "_Can_ you be my girlfriend?"

"I . . . " she paused. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" I was furious now. I'd always had a problem controlling my anger when I was hurt or offended. I tried to calm myself down. "Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do, Edward!"

"Then be my girlfriend." I insisted.

"I can't! It's not that easy."

"How isn't it? Are you . . . _embarrassed_ about me?"

"No! It's just . . . " Her beautiful voice trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked quickly, trying to hide my vulnerability.

"I'm not right for you!" she blurted out. "I . . . I'm just different, okay?!" She turned into her house, and quickly slammed the door in my face.

I stood there, for who knows how long, with my jaw hanging wide open and my eyes starting to give in to the tears in my eyes.

**A/N: Tell me what you think so far! I'd like to hear it! Also, any mistakes that are pointed out are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friend

Chapter I: Old Friend

His cold, stone-like arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

"Tell me what you're thinking," His beautiful voice was like velvet.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have such a perfect boyfriend."

He frowned. "Even if he is a monster?"

I laughed. "You're hardly a monster."

"I could argue that," he joked.

"But you won't." I paused. "What are you thinking of?"

He hesitated, then sighed. "An old friend."

I could tell he wanted to drop it, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "Like the girlfriend type? Or psycho killer type?"

He chuckled. "Well she was sort of like my girlfriend, but she didn't like to think of us as that."

"Was she pretty?" I was now very curious about this mysterious friend of his.

"Very. But," His arms tightened around me. "I've found someone _much_ better." He smiled at me, but his face was still troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

He sighed. "Nothing. It's just . . . I really liked her back then, and we didn't leave things on the best of terms."

I was still interested. "When was this, exactly?"

"I met her three years before I was . . . _turned_. We were good friends, and I wanted us to be more, but she didn't think she was right for me. She disappeared when I was fifteen, right after we'd had a fight the night before, and I felt horrible."

I squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. To my relief, he smiled and all traces of his worry and regret disappeared.

We continued to talk until I started yawning. He then leaned me back so I was lying down, and he lay down beside me on my bed. He began humming my lullaby as I slowly drifted into sleep.

The last thing I heard was Edward's beautifully musical voice. "Good night, my love," He kissed my forehead and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! If you guys like it, let me know! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to post chapters! I would appreciate people letting me know what could be changed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby

Chapter II: Ruby

When I woke up, Edward was still lying on my bed next to me. After five or ten minutes, I had to get to ready to go out - I was going shopping in Seattle for something to wear tonight during my date with Edward. He was taking me out to dinner - "Nothing fancy," I'd told him, but, of course, he had to choose the most expensive restaurant I would allow. I was so excited about tonight and I wanted to get a new outfit for the occasion. Usually we just hung out at one of our houses or went out to a movie, but it was our 2 year anniversary - 3 year, if you didn't count the months he'd been away for - and he wanted to make it special, as he usually did. Last year he bought me countless flowers and took me to a concert. This year, he promised me, would be _unforgettable_.

The drive to Seattle seemed surprisingly short, but that was probably because I'd been daydreaming about Edward the whole way.

I pulled up to my favourite clothing store, and, to my disappointment, it was closed for renovation. I roamed around until I found a nice looking shop. It was nothing professional, just a home business that seemed like a good place to check out; it was cheery and inviting. I parked my truck and walked in, not surprised by the _ding! _of the bell above the door as I entered. A tall, pale woman, who couldn't have been older than eighteen, emerged from the back room. She had chocolate-brown hair, like me, dark brown eyes, black almost, and she was wearing a name tag that read Ruby.

"Good morning," she said as she approached. "I'm Ruby; can I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'm going on a date tonight," I smiled again at the thought. "I'm trying to find something special to wear."

"Anniversary or first date?" Ruby guessed.

"Anniversary," I told her. "Our third." I gave her a friendly smile.

She looked me over for a second, with a very concentrated look on her face. After a minute, she spoke. "Follow me." She led me into a room with mannequins, both male and female designs, and racks and racks of clothing. The mannequins were dressed in anything from jeans and T-shirts to tuxes and wedding gowns. But all the clothes had one thing in common - they were all beautifully designed. "Here it is!" Ruby said triumphantly to no one in particular. She held up two hangers - one held a tight V-neck sweater with a tank top underneath; the other held a skirt that was about knee-length. The sweater was navy blue, while the tank top and skirt were black. "So what do you think?"

"It's just what I was looking for!"

"Well," she held out the hangers. "Try it on! Change rooms are right over there." She pointed across the empty store to three small booths. She handed me the outfit and I went to try it on. It was a perfect fit - just my size - and it looked great. On top of this, the whole outfit was less than 30!

I walked out of the change room to show Ruby, who was waiting just outside.

"It's perfect," she stated simply. "He'll love it!"

"Thanks. I'll take it." I smiled at her again.

As I was paying for my new outfit, and thanking her for her help, she asked, "So, what's the lucky guy's name?"

"Edward." I sighed, still smiling.

"Hmm." She looked thoughtful. "Where's he taking you?"

"The most expensive restaurant I'll let him take me to, naturally." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like someone I used to know." She was staring off into space as she handed me the clothes. "I never did catch your name." She said suddenly.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I smiled. "Well, I'd better get going. Nice meeting you, Ruby."

"Nice meeting you too, Bella. We should meet up again soon!"

"Yeah," I agreed, walking out. "I'll come back soon!" I promised.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Let me know what you think about Ruby, or the story in general. Feel free to point out any mistakes, I don't mind! In fact, I'd appreciate it if you did!**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to post the chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3: Returned Gift

Chapter III: Returned Gift

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room to put away my outfit for tonight. When I opened my bedroom door, I was surrounded by flowers. They were everywhere - in vases on my desk, in baskets on my bed and on the ground, and in Edward's hand. He walked toward me, holding out a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses - my favourite flower.

"Happy Anniversary," he said, handing me the roses as I dropped my bag on the floor. I smelled them, naturally, but found that they didn't just smell like roses, they smelled like Edward, too. I smiled, and Edward walked right up to me, wrapped his cold, strong arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and buried my face into his chest. I wish he'd let me get _him_ something, but he claimed I was all he needed, and refused to accept any gifts.

After a minute, he pulled back to look at my face, and played with my hair as he spoke. "I have something for you." I looked at him, my eyes full of curiosity, and he smiled. He walked over to my bed and picked up a small, silver box that had been hidden behind a basket of flowers. He handed it to me. I set the roses down on my bed as I opened the small box. Inside was a set of keys. My jaw dropped, and I looked up at him. He seemed amused at my expression. He took my hand and led me to my window. There, parked right below my window, was a shiny, black Mercedes Guardian. "Do you want to test drive it?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "Yes! Of course!" I said excitedly.

He smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a second, then said, "To meet someone." He was going to meet Ruby.

I I

"Where are we going?" Edward asked once I'd turned on the engine to my new car.

"To Seattle," I replied. "I met someone today who'd like to meet you." It wasn't _really_ where I would have wanted to go, but something, maybe the way Ruby said she'd like to meet Edward, was _calling_ me back to the little store. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous, but I still felt that I needed to introduce them.

Once we were in Seattle, I easily found the small store. When we walked in, it sounded like Ruby was cleaning up in the back.

"Hey! I'm back, and I brought a friend this time!" I called out.

As soon as Ruby walked out of the back room, both Ruby and Edward froze in place.

"E-Edward?" Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby? Is . . . is that . . . you?" Edward stammered.

"Oh my gosh, Edward!"

Ruby walked forward and hugged Edward, who remained in a state of shock.

"You two know each other?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Ruby pulled back to look at me. "We, uh, kinda had . . . a thing. It was a while back."

Edward finally snapped out of it. "That was almost a hundred years ago."

Ruby glared at him, then turned back to me and laughed nervously. "He's over exaggerating, of course."

I ignored her, and gasped instead. "You're . . . a vampire, too?" I whispered.

She turned back to Edward. "How does she . . . ? D-did you . . . ?"

"She figured me out by herself, so she's been on the inside ever since. But she's not one of us . . . yet." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that you . . . –"

"I didn't know about you, either . . . "

We stood there in silence for a moment, as everyone thought hard, taking everything in. Edward was the first to speak.

"Hey, Bella, didn't you want to get a book while you were here?" He hinted.

"Oh . . . yeah. I'll just . . . go do that now. Bye." I kissed Edward, and left the awkwardness behind me as I headed for the bookstore.

I I

Edward's POV

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that you . . . –" Ruby told me.

"I didn't know about you, either . . . " I replied.

All three of us went quiet for a minute. I was listening to Ruby's thoughts.

'_I can't believe he's really here! He's really a vampire! Oh, he's so much more beautiful than I remember . . . His eyes! He's like me! That's good . . . Otherwise Bella probably wouldn't be here. That would be okay though; I wish I could talk to him alone._'

"Hey, Bella," I blurted out, as if in response to Ruby's thoughts. "Didn't you want to get a book while you were here?" I couldn't believe I was hinting her to leave . . . on our Anniversary too!

"Oh . . . yeah. I'll just . . . go do that now." She said, taking my hint. "Bye." She kissed me and left.

"Hey that's perfect." Ruby came up to me and put her arms on my shoulders. "Now we're _all alone_."

'_I wish he'd put his arms around my waist,_' she thought.

And I _did_. What was happening? My mind panicked, but my body was perfectly relaxed. I pulled her body close to mine.

'_Hmm . . . _' she thought. '_I wish he'd bring me into the back room._'

I did as she thought. My mind was focused on Bella. Why was I doing this to her?

Ruby's face was curious. '_Kiss me,_' she thought. I hesitated. '_Kiss me!_' she commanded through her thoughts. I leaned closer, then stopped myself. "C'mon, Edward," she said out loud. "I know you can hear me. _Kiss me!_" she said firmly. Before I had time to think, my lips touched hers. After a moment, I had her on the couch. If I could cry, there would have been tears streaming down my face. I had no control over my body.

A _ding! _came from the front room as someone walked into the shop.

"The bookstore was closed." Bella called out. "Edward?"

'_Ignore her._' Ruby thought.

"Edward?" Bella called out again.

I started to pull away, but Ruby's thoughts interrupted my attempt at escaping. '_Don't. Leave. Yet._'

"Edward?" Bella was at the doorway now, and suddenly the lights turned on. Both Ruby and I looked over at her that second. Bella's jaw dropped and her expression was horrified. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella, I –" I started to say.

"Don't." She held her hand out to stop me. "I can tell that this '_thing_' you had is more important than I am." She looked at Ruby, then back at me. "You can walk home." She left, sobbing now.

When I got home, Bella's new car was parked in the driveway, keys in the ignition, and filled with flowers. On the dashboard, amongst the flowers, was her engagement ring.

I I

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you liked it! If you're wondering why Edward cheated on Bella, you'll find out in latter chapters, so don't freak. Edward isn't the bad guy here...But if not, then who is? Hmm...**

**Please let me know if there are any mistakes, or if something seems like it should be changed. If you want more, fast, _review!_ I will try to post chapters faster if I'm getting feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Attack

Chapter IV: The Attack

"You've reached the Swans. We can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message at the tone."

I ran to get the phone, but when I got into the kitchen, I could hear Charlie's voice on the answering machine. I almost picked the phone up, until I heard a _beep! _and the voice that followed. _Edward's_ voice.

"Hey Bella. It's me. Again. Please, _please_, just talk to me . . . " There was a pause before he sighed and continued. "Well, call me back as soon as you get this. I love you. I'm sorry. Bye."

I sighed as I deleted the message. He'd made a habit out of calling me once a day, every day, since the incident between him and Ruby two weeks ago. I'd picked up once, then hung up when I knew whom it was, and he'd left three messages with Charlie, which I'd immediately thrown away. I wanted nothing to do with him.

The hole in my chest had returned, and worse than before. He'd broken my heart; ripped it to shreds and shoved it back in my face. I sighed and headed back to my room.

After a dinner of fish and chips with Charlie, I decided I would go to bed early. I showered and got into my pajama's. I lay down on my bed and stared off into space. I sighed loudly, rolled onto my side, and closed my eyes. I thought I was dreaming when I felt a cold hand on my arm. Once I realized I wasn't, I gasped and turned toward _him_, sitting up in the process.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here?!" I tried to make my whisper as harsh as possible - Charlie was just downstairs and I didn't need him coming up to check on me.

"I wanted to apologize . . . " he said to me. I waited, arms folded across my chest. "I..." he sighed. "What I did hurt you."

"You've got that right," I murmured under my breath, and I wondered if he'd heard me.

He sighed again, looking away. "You . . . you're the only one I've ever loved . . . "

"Uhuh. That's why I caught you lip-locked with another woman." I said sarcastically.

"I had no control over my actions!" He shot back. "Ruby —"

"You're blaming _Ruby_ for this?!" I said a little too loud. I bit my lip as I waited for Charlie to march up the stairs. There was nothing.

"You're blaming _Ruby _for this?!" I repeated in a whisper this time.

"Bella, do you honestly believe I would hurt you like that?"

"You've done it before," I reminded him. Painful memories rushed back - Edward and Ruby lying on the couch, kissing each other, Edward's little speech before he left me, what it felt like to think I'd never see him again - the hole in my chest along with them. I clutched my stomach in pain. The hole was ripping me apart again, just like it had two years ago when Edward left me, claiming I was safer that way.

"Bella?"

I groaned loudly. Tears were pouring down my face, dripping off my cheeks onto the faded quilt under me as I bent over in pain, trying to stop the hole from tearing me apart like it had so many times before.

"Bella?" His voice was frightened. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Go away."

He didn't need to see me like this. Nobody did. And as angry as I was at him, I still loved him, making the hole hurt that much more.

"Bella, I —"

"_Please_," I insisted, "Just leave me alone."

He sighed quietly and his hand fell from my shoulder. The hole suddenly seemed less painful, and my grip loosened.

"Okay . . . I won't bother you again." I turned around to tell him I still loved him and not to run off on me again, but he was already gone, and the hole with him. Despite this, I cried myself to sleep, and had nightmares of Ruby and Edward . . . again.

I woke up in the morning feeling ridiculous. I was overreacting. I decided I would head over to the Cullens' and talk to Edward this morning, after breakfast. But as I pulled up to the house, I suddenly felt nervous. And, to my surprise, Ruby answered the door.

"Oh, hey Bella! Come on in." She said, opening the door wide.

"Thanks." I said, walking into the familiar home. "Is, uh . . . is Edward here?"

"No, he just went out to get something. And the others are on a hunting trip. Edward should be back any minute, though."

"Okay." I didn't know why Ruby was here, but something told me I didn't_ want_ to know.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." I paused. "It was _Edward_ that kissed _you_ right?"

"Yeah . . . " she replied dreamily. "He's a great kisser." I noticed the ring - the one Edward gave _me_ - on her finger. All of a sudden, there was a huge lump in my throat, and tears at my eyes, threatening to come rushing out. Ruby noticed.

"What's wrong? Are you upset that Edward likes someone else more than you?" she said bitterly.

"I'd better go." I choked out. But when I turned to the door, she was already there, blocking my path.

"You're not going _anywhere_." She said firmly.

She pushed me into one of the columns, which cracked under the force of the thrust. She rushed at me, and suddenly her forearm was at my throat, holding my head in place, and a knife was in her other hand. "I'm not letting you take _my _Edward away from me," she said, twisting it. The light reflected off of it into my eyes, making them shut tight. Before I had time to open them again, the knife was at my wrist, cutting me open each time she slid it across my skin. After doing the same to my other wrist, she removed her forearm from my throat, and instead stabbed through my shoulder to the column with the knife, and I called out in pained. My shaky hand reached up and tried to remove the weapon, but Ruby beat me to it, and I fell to the ground. I had no strength left, not that I would have a chance against her in any case. Then, Ruby was at my side, running the knife from the top of my shoulder down to right above my knee. There she carved open my leg, making me scream. She quickly removed it and brought it up to my racing heart. She drew a small 'X', barely piercing the skin, where my heart was.

"I'm lucky _humans_ don't appeal to me." She said in disgust. "This wouldn't have been nearly as fun." She laughed, getting ready to stab my heart, ending my life. I closed my eyes and held my breath, bracing myself for the pain that was about to come.

But there was nothing. I opened my eyes, releasing the breath I'd held in. Ruby's head was lifted, as if she'd heard something I didn't. She muttered something angrily under her breath before she stabbed the knife into my arm and disappeared.

I faintly realized that the front door had opened before everything went black.

I I

**A/N: Dum dum dumm!! What'd ya think? Let me know! (Also if there are any mistakes, please point them out...Thanks! ) Any feedback will make me want to post chapters faster! So review!! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Resisting Edward's POV

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to update! (I've been having some computer problems :S)**

Chapter V: Resisting (Edward's POV)

I smelled blood. It was _Bella's_ blood. I pushed down harder on the gas. Something was wrong, Bella was hurt. When I pulled up to my house, I noticed Bella's old truck parked in the front. Why was she here? Did she come to talk to me? How did she get hurt? I started to panic, and I raced to the front door before the engine even died.

I opened the front door, and saw Bella, on the floor, _bleeding to death_. My jaw dropped and I rushed to her side. She'd been stabbed and cut in several places, and the weapon was still jabbed into her arm. I slowly removed the knife, trying to keep as much blood _inside_ her as I could. There was so much blood that I had to hold my breath to stop myself from devouring her right there. I checked her pulse, then her breathing; both were very weak. I knew if I didn't hurry I would lose her for sure. I carefully picked her up and carried her to my car, placing her gently in the passenger side, and did up her seat belt. I knew the seats of my Volvo would be stained with her blood, but I didn't care. I drove faster than an ambulance, and my reflexes were better. But, on the way to the hospital, I dialed 9-1-1 anyway, just to let them know so they were ready when I got there.

The fifteen minute drive to the local hospital seemed to take _hours_. I was constantly looking over at Bella, searching her face for any signs of consciousness, but there was nothing. When I _finally_ got to the hospital, there were three doctors and a stretcher waiting. I quickly got out and helped them undo her seat belt and load her onto the nearby stretcher. I followed them as they rushed her into the hospital, checking her pulse, her heart beat, and examining the wounds as they went. I was still holding my breath as I watched them bring her into the nearest available room. I felt useless; all I could do was watch anxiously as they talked amongst themselves over Bella's unconscious body.

They hooked her up to machine after machine, but I kept my eyes on her though the glass window. The door was closed, but I could still hear the _beep!_, _beep!_,_ beep! _of the heart monitor.

After things settled down a little bit, two of the doctors left, and the other one came to talk to me.

"How is she?" I asked nervously, not knowing whether or not I wanted to know the answer. I kept my eyes glued on Bella.

"You're Carlisle's kid, right?" I nodded, and he sighed. "She's lost a serious amount of blood. She must have hit her head pretty hard; we think she's gone into a coma. If she doesn't stabilize soon —" He was cut off by a long _beeeeep!_ He rushed into the room along with another doctor. I watched in horror as the tried to stabilize her, and sighed in relief when the _beep!_ing returned to a normal pace. My eyes remained on her far-from-peaceful face. I didn't even realize that the doctor had joined me again until he spoke.

"As you can see, she's not very stable, but we're not expecting that to change at all. If she isn't awake, or at least stable, by the end of the week, which I doubt will happen, well . . . " His skeptical voice trailed off.

I turned to him. "Well what?"

"She won't make it through the week. With the amount of blood . . . " I turned back to Bella, and his words turned to mush as I tried to wrap my mind around what he'd just said. According to him, I had until the end of the week before Bella, _my_ Bella, was gone. _Forever_.

"Mr. Cullen? Did you hear me?" I turned to him, confused. He sighed. "Where's Carlisle?"

"On a hiking trip." I replied. "Excuse me." I practically ran to my car. I pulled out my cell phone. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up!" I said, before the first ring had even finished. He picked up after the second ring.

"Edward? Don't worry, I'm already on my way. Alice told me . . . what happened to Bella. She . . . I'm so sorry, Edward. I'll do everything I can to . . . prevent it."

I hadn't said anything yet. I didn't have to.

"Do you know who attacked her?" He asked me. "Alice didn't see his face."

"No. When I found her, whoever . . . hurt her," My voice got angry, then tormented. "Had left. I . . . if I loose her —"

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can. But . . . there is . . . another option. You know that . . . "

"I . . . I don't think I could do that to her . . . I . . . " My tearless sobs stopped me from saying anything else.

"Shh . . . it's okay. We'll figure something out. I'll be there soon." He promised, and hung up.

I paced the parking lot, for what seemed like days, until I saw Carlisle's car drive up. '_Don't worry, Edward._' He thought. '_I'll do _everything_ I can to save her._' I could tell he was more concerned about me when I saw the expression on his face as he rushed into the hospital.

After he'd been filled in Bella's state by the other doctor, he pulled me into her room to talk to me alone.

"Edward," he started. "I . . . I don't think she'll make it . . . unless, of course, you . . . "

"Change her . . . " I finished for him. "But how could we . . . ?"

"I don't know. We'd figure something out. Just —"

"Hey, Edward." Ruby had walked in and was approaching them. '_Put your arm around my waist,_' she ordered. '_And make yourself look happy._' I did as she commanded me, though inside I was fighting hard for control, but still losing.

"Ruby." Carlisle nodded at her. "We'll talk about this later." He said, thinking, '_She's dangerous. Be careful._' I nodded at him as he turned to walk out of Bella's room.

"I heard what happened to the human girl." She was holding back a smile.

"The _human girl_?" She nodded, acting confused. "She's my fiancé, or at least she _was_ until _you_ came along. I don't know what you're trying to do to me, but stop. I may have loved you once, but that was a long time —"

"Shh . . . " She held a finger to my lips. "Move out of Forks; come live with _me_." My eyes darted to Bella, then back to Ruby. "You don't need her; you love _me_." She said calmly. I started to nod, but my mind fought back and I gained full control.

"_No_." I said firmly. Her face suddenly showed signs of confusion. "I'm staying with Bella."

'_I knew I should have killed her while I had the chance._' She thought.

"_Excuse me?!_" I roared. Bella's heart raced, so I lowered my voice and changed my tone. "_You_ did this to her?!"

"Yes, but that's irrelevant, because —"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave." I repeated. "And _never_ come back. I don't want to see your face _ever_ again."

Her tone was apologetic now. "But, Edward —"

"_Now!_" I ordered.

Her innocent look turned into a glare. "_Fine_." She stormed out of the room.

As soon as she was out of sight, I collapsed into the nearest chair. "It's all my fault." I sobbed tearlessly. Carlisle suddenly sat beside me.

"No, it's not."

"Of course it is! If I hadn't given in to Ruby —"

"That _defiantly_ isn't your fault." I looked up at him, confused, and he sighed. "Just like you can read minds, and Alice gets visions, Ruby can . . . " He searched for the right word. "_Persuade_ people. I've never seen anyone resist her, until now. I don't know what you did."

I thought about this for a minute. It made sense; it _wasn't_ my fault. Suddenly, Bella's heart rate - which had been faster than normal whenever I was in the room - slowed down. Carlisle noticed it, too, as we both looked up to see Bella's eyes slowly open. They scanned the room, then locked with my eyes.

"E-Edward? Wha-what happened?"

"Bella!" I rushed over to her. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" I took her good hand and held it between mine.

"Edward, Ruby, she . . . she tried to kill me . . . " Her voice was weak.

"Shh . . . I know, love. She left. She's not coming back."

"Even if she does," Carlisle broke in, "Edward can resist her."

"Resist? Resist what?" She asked, confused.

"She can persuade people to do what she wants," Carlisle explained. "But, somehow, Edward resisted her." I smiled faintly at her before turning to Carlisle as he spoke. "I'll let everyone know you're okay," he said, taking out his cell phone as he left.

I turned back to Bella, and kissed her forehead. "Thank goodness you're okay. I...I thought I'd lost you. . . . Don't scare me like that again, all right?"

She smiled weakly. "I'll do my best." Her voice was shaky. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Now get some rest, my love." She closed her eyes and I hummed her lullaby until she drifted into sleep.

**A/N: I hope it all makes more sense to you now! And I hope you liked it!**

**If I get alot of feedback, then I'll try to write a sequel. But if only a few people liked it, then I won't bother...**

**Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**

**NOTE: I'm sorry if anyone got the impression that this wasn't the last chapter, because it is. :( BUT, if enough people want a sequel (there's a poll on my profile) then I will write one. Also, check out my new FanFic ('Gone') and REVIEW!! I currently have only 2 reviews and I will not update until I get a third. Thanks!**


	7. AN: Adoption

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really don't feel good at the moment, but I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgot about my stories. However, I don't feel that I'm able to write anymore, for various reasons, so I'm putting my stories up for adoption (Gone and the sequel for Old Love is Never Lost, which has not yet been started). For those of you who don't know what that means, it means that anyone can pick up where I left off, start writing the rest of the story I couldn't finish. You don't need to ask to continue writing them, but I'd like to see your versions, so please send me a link as soon as you start posting it. I'm so sorry that I couldn't finish these stories, and I feel horrible for leaving them incomplete. I probably won't be posting anything new so I won't be on this account very often, but if you want to contact me, you can send me a message on DeviantArt ( .com ), or YouTube ( .com/user/tomwellingchic ). Thanks for the support, and I'm very sorry!**


End file.
